Diskussion:Aerea Targaryen
Biographie Bei der Lektüre des neuen Buches von GRRM und dem Vergleich mit dem Wiki, fand ich, dass die Seiten von Aerea und Rhaella Targaryen (Tochter von Aegon) nicht ganz zum Buch passen. Respektive geht es darum, dass im Buch die beiden plötzlich ganz andere Wesensarten zeigten, nachdem sie noch einmal mit ihrer Mutter zusammen waren. Auch im Buch wird der Verdacht erwogen, dass die beiden Zwillinge gegeneinander ausgetauscht wurden. Bei diesem Verdacht würde ich mich anschließen. Nur jetzt ist die Frage, wie damit verfahren werden soll. Schließlich gibt es einmal für die ruhige Aerea Belege und einmal für die Wilde und Ungestüme. Natürlich könnte man einen ganz normalen Text schreiben und dass auf ein Ereignis schieben. Nur dann müssten wir die Theorie unter Theorie auf beiden Seiten auch aufführen. Oder wir diskutieren dass aus und entscheiden uns, den Austausch als Tatsache anzunehmen. Ich würde mich über eure Mithilfe sehr freuen, da das ein schwieriges Thema ist. Atariks (Diskussion) 19:55, 20. Dez. 2018 (UTC) :Das ist in der Tat ein Thema, welches wir hier und da auch schon angerissen haben, aber noch zu keinem Entschluss gekommen sind. Wir müssen wahrscheinlich erst einmal überlegen, welche Möglichkeiten es gibt und dann die Vor- und Nachteile erörtern. :1. Wir fügen an entsprechender Stelle die Erwähnung des Verdachts ein, dass die beiden ausgetauscht wurden, orientieren uns dann aber an der Geschichtsschreibung von Gyldayn und benutzen für die Person auf Drachenstein weiterhin Aerea und für die in Altsass weiterhin Rhaella. :2. Wir erwähnen den Verdacht und merken an, dass wir an dieser Stelle die Ereignisse so behandeln, als ob der Austausch gesichert wäre. Ab da wäre also Rhaella auf Drachenstein und Aerea in Altsass. :Der Nachteil von 1. ist natürlich, dass es eben ziemlich sicher nicht Aerea war, die da am Hofe für Radau gesorgt hat. Wir erstellen ja die Artikelseite nicht für einen Namen, unter dem dann verschiedene Personen agieren, sondern für eine Person, egal unter welchem Namen sie agiert. :Der Nachteil von 2. ist aber, dass wir mit unserer Darstellung dann gegen die Darstellung im Kanon verstoßen, wo der Tausch zum einen als Theorie, aber nicht als gesichert gehandelt wird, und zum anderen stirbt in der Geschichtsschreibung von Westeros eben Aerea, während Rhaella eine Septa wird. :Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was das kleinere Übel wäre. Vielleicht fällt ja jemandem noch eine dritte Möglichkeit ein. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 12:14, 21. Dez. 2018 (UTC) ::Das ist in der Tat eine schwierige Entscheidung. Ich denke mal man kann es als fast gesichtert annehmen das die beiden vertauscht wurden. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen wir bleiben bei der offiziellen Geschichtsschreibung, also Aerea auf Drachenstein und Rhaella in Altsass, teilen aber die jeweilige Biographie dann in zwei Abschnitte (vor und nach der Vertauschung). Dazu kommt dann noch der Hinweis auf die Vertauschung mit den Indizien dafür (oder Verlinkung, wenn man daraus eine eigene Theorieseite machen will). ::Wie gesagt wäre das meine persönliche Präferenz. Ich hätte allerdings auch kein Problem mit den von Sword of the Morning vorgeschlagenen Verfahren. Da dies wohl einmalig in der bekannte Geschichte von Westeros ist und es keinen Präzedenzfall gibt, gibt es auch nicht die ideale Lösung. ::Da fällt mir grade doch ein ähnlicher Fall ein und zwar bei Pat (Novize). Bei ihm stehen in der Biographie auch die Ereignisse in denen sich der Alchemist als Pat ausgibt. (Tyrion the imp (Diskussion) 14:27, 21. Dez. 2018 (UTC)) :::Ich finde Tyrions Vorschlag mit den Biographien in Abschnitten eigentlich recht gut. Damit übernehmen wir die Geschichtsschreibung, unterstreichen die inhaltliche Zäsur aber auch formal. Da wir das Glück haben, dass die Theorie ja sogar von Gyldayn persönlich präsentiert wird, brauchen wir nicht einmal den Verweis auf eine eigene Theorieseite. Wäre denke ich mein Favorit. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 15:16, 21. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Dem würde ich mich dann anschließen. Der Vorschlag klingt gut und die Theorieseite können wir uns dann wirklich sparen. Wer hätte Interesse und Lust, die Seiten dementsprechend anzupassen.? Atariks (Diskussion) 15:38, 21. Dez. 2018 (UTC) :::Nabend zusammen, war ja mit den Seiten angefangen ohne von dem Austausch schlußendlich zu wissen und nur weil auf beiden Seiten als Schlußsatz stand, dass nix weiteres über den Verbleib der Charaktere bekannt ist/war. Schließe mich Tyrions Vorschlag an. Werde aber keine Zeit finden ad hoc weiterzuschreiben. -leider- Widderlord (Diskussion) 16:15, 21. Dez. 2018 (UTC)